The Music Box: An Undertale Story
by DarthVaper
Summary: This is took me a few months to write, so I hope you enjoy!


!WARNING!

This is noncanon and extremely inaccurate.

The barrier had been destroyed. Asriel was sitting next to the flowers in the ruins, waiting slowly to become one of them. In his final moments as himself, he felt a sort of melancholy acceptance, and he cherished that feeling, for he knew it would surely be his last. Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw frisk approaching.

"Frisk, what are you doing here?" He asked. Frisk told him to come back with her.

"You know I can't do that," He replied. "I don't have much time left, and I don't want to break their hearts again. It's best if everyone just forgets me. Frisk's smile faded a little, but she pressed on. Frisk asked how much time he has left.

"I'd say about an hour, but-" Frisk took off in the other direction. Asriel looked confused.

"Frisk?" He asked. Frisk ran as fast as she could, past Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and Core. She needed to get to Toriel and Asgore before the time ran out. When she got there, she was out of breath. She called out to Toriel and Asgore.

"What is it, Frisk?" Toriel asked. Frisk said she had something to show them, and told them to follow her to the ruins. They went back all the way to the flowers at the start. Before they entered, Frisk asked them to wait for a moment. Frisk went in first to talk with Asriel. He heard Frisk coming, and turned around.

"You're back?" He asked. "Why did you run off like that?" Frisk told him that she brought Toriel and Asgore. Asriel immediately looked surprised and worried at the same time.

"No!" He whispered worriedly. Many thoughts went through his head. What would they say? What if they hated him?

"Why would you do that?" He said. Frisk said that they would be happy to see him again.

"How can you be sure of that? Even if they are, what about after my time is up? I'll go back to being evil, and they'll have to live with knowing it's me. I don't want that for them." Frisk said that she isn't giving up on him. They walked back to Toriel and Asgore, and told them it was okay to enter. The two of them proceeded forward, interested of what lied ahead. When they entered, they immediately stopped dead in their tracks, dazed and confused. Toriel's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. Asgore clutched his heart in confusion.

"A-Asriel?" Toriel asked. "Is that you?" Asriel felt a sinking feeling in his chest. They were right behind him. He wasn't sure what to say. He slowly looked at them. As he turned around, Toriel and Asgore saw he had tears rolling down his face.

"H-hi mom… hi dad…" He managed to say. "I… I don't-" Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted as They ran over and embraced him.

"My son! You're alive!" Asgore exclaimed.

"We missed you so much," Toriel said. Asriel nodded.

"I-I know," He replied. Toriel and Asgore both were in tears as well.

"How are you here?" Asgore asked. "I thought you were dead. What happened?" Asriel looked down. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it. There was a long, awkward silence. After a while, Frisk realized that Asriel was too ashamed to say anything, and decided to speak up. She told them how after his dust spread on the flowers, Alphys injected it with determination, and he was reborn as Flowey, but with no emotion. Frisk than said how he took the six souls, and used them to break the barrier. Toriel and Asgore listened attentively. When Frisk was done, they turned back around.

"I-is this true?" Toriel asked, desperately hoping it wasn't. Asriel nodded, his head down in shame.

"I understand if you can't forgive me," Asriel said to them. "There's no excuse for what I've done. If you never want to see me again, I can leave." Toriel and Asgore looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"It's alright-"

"No it's not. It's all my fault," Asriel cried. "If I hadn't gone with Chara's plan than none of this would've happened. I just want to go back to the way things were. If-"

"It's okay now, we're here for you," Toriel said. "Everything will be alright now. You're back."

"Not for long," Asriel said. "Now that the souls are gone, in a little while, I'll turn back into a flower." Asriel could see the happiness drain from their faces.

"W-why?" Toriel choked up a little. "You can't leave us now!" Asgore said. Asriel put his hands on their shoulders.

"I know, and I'm sorry," He said. "I wish I could stay, but I'm sure we'll find a way eventually."

Frisk offered her soul to Asriel-

"No. I won't take it."

"Take mine then," Toriel said. "Take my soul-"

"No!" He yelled. "I'd rather stay as a flower than lose any of you."

"Than what can we do?" Asked Asgore.

"I'm not sure, but We can figure something out eventually. I won't give up," Asriel said. "I know it'll be hard for you guys, but please don't lose hope." Toriel and Asgore looked at him.

"Of course. We'll be with you through all of it," Said Asgore.

"Thank you." At that moment, Asriel started feeling a glow in his chest. He sighed with disappointment.

"Well, my time is running out. Thanks for being here with me," He said, as a light began to fill his chest. "I'm sorry… for everything…." His voice faded, and there was a flash of blinding light. Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk all covered their eyes. Asriel felt like he was melting. He felt his arms and legs slip away, he felt his height slowly descend, and after a moment, he felt…. nothing. After the light faded, Toriel and Asgore looked back, and in Asriel's spot, there stood a golden flower, facing the other way. Everyone was speechless.

"A-Asriel?" Toriel managed to say. "Are you there?" He heard her, and slowly turned their way. As his face came into view, they saw his eyes. They were soulless, dead and cold. They looked filled with bitterness.

"Hmph… " He said. "Don't you have anything better to do?

1 MONTH LATER

After the barrier broke, monsters began living on the surface. The reaction from the humans was mixed. Some were excited for the new change, but some took to the streets in riots. Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk moved into the same house, along with Flowey, reluctantly. He agreed to come because he had no reason not to. Flowey felt exactly as he thought he would. Though no longer a murderer - after being himself for awhile - he still felt nothing, despite Toriel and Asgore's efforts. One morning, toriel was in the kitchen, and she looked out the window to see at least a dozen humans with anti-monster signs.

"Not again!" She shouted angrily. "That's the third time this week. Torie stepped out onto the porch.

"This is our property, please leave!" She than slammed the door.

"Honestly, the state of this world," She said, exasperated. "We've only just arrived. The least they could do is give as a warm welcome, right Asriel?" Flowey looked uncomfortable.

"Just call me Flowey."

"Oh… okay, if you want."

There was a long, awkward pause.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Flowey said. He would take frequent trips to the underground, because he only felt remotely happy in New Home. Sometimes he'd go alone, sometimes with the others. Not much was said during those trips, and there were many uncomfortable silences. Soon he started going alone, as it was too painful to be around them. This time, Flowey took a trip to waterfall. There was only silence, occasionally broken by the drip of water in a pond. He was walking past the piano, when he noticed something odd. There was a statue of a goat, sitting on the path. He'd never seen before. It looked old, as if it had been sitting there for many years, yet he couldn't recall it, There was a steady drip of water above it. He noticed some umbrellas in the next room. He decided to place one on top of the statue, to block the water. As he sat the umbrella down on the statue, a music box started to play. Suddenly, Flowey stepped back in slight shock. He recognised this song, as it was the lullaby he would listen to when he was younger. As he reflected on all the memories, a look of sadness came upon his face. This was strange to him, as he had no soul. Even stranger, a lump began to form in his throat, and he could not hold it back. A single, lone tear rolled down his left eye. His eyes widened in confusion.

"W-what is this?" He shouted into the air. Suddenly, a great glow formed in his stem. He was overcome with emotion. Then there was a flash of light, which blinded him for a short time. When Flowey opened his eyes, everything felt different. He felt his arms, and legs. As he looked down, he realised that he had turned back to Asriel. All his emotions came back to him at once, overwhelming him, and making him fall over.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he landed on the ground. He began to stand up with shaky legs, still adjusting to his body. He looked down at his hands. He clenched and unclenched them, a smile forming on his face.

"Ha… ha…" He began to laugh, which turned into tears, as he marveled at what happened. He had his body, and soul back. How this happened, he wasn't sure. His head turned towards the exit.

"I have to go back," he said, and took off in the direction of the barrier. He ran at top speed to get back to the house. By the time he went through the barrier, he was out of breath, but he kept running. As he ran to his house, he noticed something odd. The door was wide open. As he approached the house, he heard grunts and screams. As he entered, he stepped back in horror. There were two humans. One of them was beating up Toriel. Frisk was unconscious, and Asgore was held down by the other human. Toriel yelped in pain as the human threw a hard punch at her.

"Ya like that, you savage?"

P-please… stop…" Toriel whispered.

"You monsters should never left the underground in the first place!"

Asriel was overcome with rage.

"Stop!" he shouted. The humans turned around.

"The hell are you doing? Stop attacking them, asshole!"

"Oh great," The human scoffed. "There's more of you damn goats. Asriel felt something in in his chest, that filled him with energy. He transformed into his god of hyperdeath form, and charged.

"TAKE THIS!" He launched his fist at full speed towards the human. His fist collided with the human's cheek, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"How about you get the hell out of our house!" Asriel shouted. The other human carried his friend out. Asriel watched them leave, and turned back into his normal body. He ran towards Toriel and Asgore to embrace them

"Mom! Dad! Are you okay?" tears started rolling down his face.

"Asriel! You're back!" Asgore said.

"Yeah, it's a long story. What happened here?" Asgore explained.

"Well, those two ran in, kicked Frisk in the head knocking her out. Than, one of them held me back while the other started attacking Tori." Asgore turned to her.

"Are you alright, Tori?"

"I'm fine." Asgore saw multiple bruises on her face.

"You don't look fine," he said.

"Don't worry about it," She said, before turning back to Asriel.

"What happened? How did you turn back into yourself?" Asriel told them all of what happened. After he finished, he asked:

"What was that statue? I've never seen it before.

Toriel and Asgore looked at each other.

"That was… a memorial." Asgore said. "We put it up for you after… that night."

A tear rolled down Asriel's face, and he broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry... I should've been there with you when the humans came. I shouldn't have gone to the surface that night. All of this is my fault."

Asgore and Toriel embraced him.

"It's alright," Toriel said. "You're back, and We're here for you."

"We promise we'll never let anyone else hurt you again." Asgore continued.

Asriel smiled. "T-thanks guys. We should probably wake up Frisk now."


End file.
